The majority of individuals wear some form of eyeglasses during their lives. These eyeglasses may include prescription glasses or sunglasses. These glasses are stored in conventional clamshell type hard cases or sleeves to protect the glasses from dirt and/or damage. However, these cases and sleeves have several limitations that make them impractical and/or ineffective. In particular, although the clamshell hard cases protect the eyeglasses, they are usually bulky and/or difficult to open and close. Often times a user is required to use two hands with opening and closing the case. Sleeves are limited because they are flimsy. Therefore, sleeves do not adequately protect eyeglasses from damage due to an impact.
As such, there is a need in the industry for an eyeglass storage case that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. Specifically, there is a need for a case that adequately protects an eyeglass while allowing a user to easily store and remove the eyeglass from the case.